In the technical fields of petroleum, coal mines, exploration and the like, horizontal or inclined wells are often drilled. As petroleum exploitation increases, oilfield drilling and workover operations gradually extend to deeper and more complex geology, more and more inclined, horizontal and service wells are drilled, such that side walls of rod bodies are often damaged when drill rods are drilling, and the whipstocking length is long and the turning radius of curvature is too large during whip stocking.